Je t'ai dans la peau
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: "Je sacrifierais ce qu'il faut - Contre l'assurance de t'avoir à mes côtés - Au lieu de voix inquiétantes qui hantent mes nuits - Et répètent, répètent au creux de mon oreille - Que je ne mérite pas ce que tu vaux" (Frank Sinatra) Oswald ne laissera pas ses angoisses du soir lui voler la promesse d'un amour conquis


Cette fic est inspirée d'une chanson de Frank Sinatra, dont voici les paroles :

 _I've got you under my skin._  
 _I've got you deep in the heart of me._  
 _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._  
 _I've got you under my skin._  
 _I'd tried so not to give in._  
 _I said to myself: this affair never will go so well._  
 _But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well_  
 _I've got you under my skin?_

 _I'd sacrifice anything come what might_  
 _For the sake of havin' you near_  
 _In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night_  
 _And repeats, repeats in my ear:_  
 _Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?_  
 _Use your mentality, wake up to reality._  
 _But each time that I do just the thought of you_  
 _Makes me stop before I begin_  
 _'Cause I've got you under my skin._

 _I would sacrifice anything come what might_  
 _For the sake of havin' you near_  
 _In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night_  
 _And repeats - how it yells in my ear:_  
 _Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?_  
 _Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?_  
 _But each time I do just the thought of you_  
 _Makes me stop just before I begin_  
 _'Cause I've got you under my skin._  
 _Yes, I've got you under my skin_

\- Frank Sinatra

* * *

Les paupières closes, la peau en feu contre la flanelle de son pyjama, la soie de ses draps, il tente de dormir sans y parvenir. Il peut bien essayer de cacher son visage dans l'oreiller qui lui sert de barrière duveteuse, les sensations obscènes de plaisir se répandent toujours en lui comme un poison. Son ami n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il lui fait subir quand il le touche – une main sur son épaule, un effleurement de lèvres contre son oreille. Oswald en profite pour attraper au vol la satisfaction qu'il peut ; il n'aura jamais eu mieux.

La frustration le ronge, alors que ces petits contacts le plongent dans une extase incongrue, il aspire à plus. Et bien qu'il sache qu'il est vain d'espérer, il crée des passerelles entre Ed et lui, des liens et des nœuds que nulle ne pourra défaire.

Dans son lit, il se tort, comme un malade terrassé par quelque fièvre dévastatrice – Edward Nygma, c'est le nom de la sienne. Il s'entend murmurer, sangloter son nom tout bas pour chasser les pensées déviantes qui voudraient le convaincre d'abandonner. Derrière ses paupières closes est réfugié son désir d'être ensemble, il ne le laissera pas échapper à son étreinte avide.

Il est ce qu'il est, disgracieux, mauvais, futile et faible. Mais il ne laissera pas cela l'abattre dans sa quête. Il peut sacrifier ses angoisses, il peut sacrifier ses certitudes pour un peu du rêve éveillé que lui offre Ed quand il lui sourit et l'admire, quand il choisit les habits qu'il va porter, ou se jette devant lui pour le protéger. Il sait qu'il sacrifiera même bien plus si cela signifie qu'Ed ne regarde plus que lui. Il tisse sa toile autour, il attend qu'Ed tombe dans ses filets. C'est de sa faute pour s'être glissé sous sa peau comme la pointe d'une épingle, s'être installé confortablement dans sa vie comme le foyer d'une délicieuse infection, et aujourd'hui être devenu son épiphanie, celui qui a fait renaître son cœur de ses cendres.

Le feu ardent qui le consume ne saurait s'apaiser dorénavant., il ne le permettra pas. Il nourrira cette passion de tous les combustibles à sa portée – gloire, argent, dignité, honneur. Rien ne restera pourvu qu'Ed devienne sien.

Les voix de fantômes chuchotent, répètent à son oreille qu'il aura beau donner tout ce qu'il a, jamais Edward ne l'aimera comme il l'aime, car il est le Pingouin après tout, innommable abomination que seule une mère pouvait chérir. Il invoque l'image d'Ed, sa voix, la sensation de sa paume sur sa joue, chimère fantastique qui le fait tressaillir de plaisir et électrocute toute autre pensée. Il supplierait presque l'illusion pour qu'elle poursuive ses caresses, que les doigts intangibles parcourent son torse, se glissent entre les mèches de ses cheveux pour lui flatter le crâne. Mais lui parler sans recevoir de réponse romprait le charme. Il se contente de gémir, oubliant quelques instants la terreur qui lui noue le ventre à l'idée de demain et des espoirs, et des sacrifices qu'il porte.


End file.
